You would never
by Kami.In.Wonderland
Summary: Akihiko and Shijiro are in the school locker room. Suggestive? I think so ; From Aki's POV, just random making out and scared Junpeis.


_(Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3, Atlus does. If I did, the game would probably be hentai :'D)_

I felt like punching the wall until my knuckles bled. I felt like destroying everything in the room. I felt… Shinjiro's arms slip around my waist. His voice whispered into my ear, "Lost again huh? Tch."

I punched the wall again, sending another sparkler of pain through my arm. Shinji didn't tell me to stop. He knew better than that. Blood was still trickling down the side of my face, and my jaw was still throbbing. I deserved the pain. I lost a fight. For the second time in a row.

_'I fight for you Miki… I'm sorry…"_

"It's all a part of getting stronger Aki."

"Fuck you."

I spun around to introduce Shinji's face to my fist, but he grabbed my wrist before impact. I tried with my other hand, almost missing due to the dizzying throbbing in my skull. Same thing. Struggling hard to break his hold on me I shouted,

"Don't fucking tell me how to get stronger! You know why I fight, so I'll do it my own way!"

"And you know why I _don't_ fight Aki. So give it up already."

I glared at him, before feeling my knees go weak. Slumping to the floor, my back against the cool, blue row of lockers behind me, I covered my face with my hands.

"Fuck off Shinjiro. Go away." Shinji kicked me lightly on the foot. I looked up at him and gave him a Death Stare. "Tch. Don't think I'm going to leave you alone just because you used my full first name… _Akihiko_."

I couldn't help but slightly grin at this, even if it killed my jaw. Shinji and I hardly **ever** called each other by our full first names. It's always been Shinji and Aki. Ever since we were in the orphanage together. Ever since we decided we were in love.

"Now get off your sorry ass and lets go get your pretty little face cleaned up." Shinji said, a smirk decorating his face. _God_, how I _love_ that smirk.

He reached out a hand, and I took it. Standing, we didn't release each other's hands. After a few minutes, Shinji was the first to let go, but before I could complain, he snaked his arm around my waist.

As we walked over to a sink in the empty locker room of Gekkoukan High, Shinji grabbed a clean white towel from a pile of them on our way past. Standing in front of the porcelain pedestal, I reached to turn on the tap, but Shinji had already done so. I watched as he wet the towel, before turning to me. Shinji may look rough and tough, but he really is quite gentle.

"You shouldn't let blood dry like this idiot," Shinji stated, obviously reluctantly rubbing harder, "It's difficult to get off."

I didn't say anything until he was done washing the blood, cleaning my cut, and placed a bandage over my right eye. Again we stood looking at each other, his hand still touching the right side of my face, until I reached out and slipped my arms around his neck. Shinji instantly moved to place his hands at the small of my back. We always hugged like this, even if it was typical.

"I'm happy you're not wearing that dirty hat. You look much…sexier, to put it _very_ mildly." I grinned. Shinji rolled his eyes. "You're stupid." He said, before pressing his lips unto mine. Sighing, I tightened my grip on Shinji's neck. My mind went blank every time our lips touched, as Shinji's lips worked their magic on mine. Another thing most don't know about Shinji, and they better fucking not know, is that Shinjiro Aragaki is a _damn good kisser_. He always has been. Maybe kissing can be a talent?

Suddenly, Shinji yanked me down to the ground with him. He crossed his legs, and smiled wryly. I raised one eyebrow, before crawling over to him. I positioned myself in his lap, with my legs wrapped around his hips, before crushing our lips together once more. My hands groped Shinji's hair, and his hands found their way under my shirt, his calloused hands touching the bare skin of my back. My stomach flipped, and I grinded our hips together. Our mouths slightly parted then, and soon our tongues began a battle for dominance. Shinji took over, as he always does. I may hate losing, but when it comes to Shinji and me it's an entirely different matter. Pulling away, Shinji moved to ravage my neck as I inhaled the all the air missing from my pleading lungs. Shinji bit my neck, I bit my tongue.

"Play… fair…" I panted. Shinji's nails grazed my back in reply.

Shinji emerged from my neck, before looking me in the eye. His face was tinted pink, making me aware of my own flush. Taking his hands from my back, Shinji-

"Uh…S-Senpai…Sorry to… uh… 'Interrupt'…" Shinji went tense as I recognized Junpei's voice. "M-Mitsuru S-S-Senpai is waiting… She told m-me to… uh come get you two… So… uh… Yeah…"

"We'll be out in a minute Junpei." I stated, and Shinji vocalized something between a cough and a laugh. I wonder just how _wrong_ this must look from the back. "O-Okay…" Junpei stuttered, and I heard him stumble out the door.

"Funny kid." Shinji said as we stood and composed ourselves. I smirked and reached for Shinji's lips again.

"We'll have to finish this later…" I said and strode out to face Mitsuru's scolding.


End file.
